exalted_wheelfandomcom-20200215-history
Essence
In this section we will discuss the biggest new additions or changes to the base BGW rules. There are two new traits common to all exalts: * Use of these mechanics are—like everything else in Burning Wheel—subject to the ‘Say “Yes” or Roll’, ‘Let It Ride’, and ‘Test-Mongering’ rules. It is also reccomended that GMs read the Codex sections on Faith and Religion, as many of the Essence mechanics are really just tweaked Faith mechanics. Essence Channeling When used for channellings, the Essence attribute works in largely the same way as Faith’s ‘Divine Interventions’ (BWG pp 522-527), except that the power comes from within, not without, and the powers should be thematically appropriate to your chosen exalt-type, and caste. That is, they must suit your Domain or Subdomains else the obstacle increases. Channeling Powers Boon— Ob 2-4. See BWG pg 524. (Slightly different from the usual Boon). Boon enables an ability to do slightly unordinary things for the scene, so long as you can describe how your essence manifests to compensate. Choose one of the following effects: * Open-Ending— Ob 2. This is the usual effect seen on BWG pg 524. * Negate Penalties— Ob 1 + Ob penalty to be negated. If successful you may ignore such penalties for the rest of the scene (e.g. dim light, unstable footing, poor quality, superficial wound, etc.). May not be used to negate failed positioning, beginner's luck, untrained skill, or situational Circles and Resources penalties! Use a minor miracle for penalties higher than 3. * No Tools— Ob 2-4. Allows you to use the skill without the proper tools for the scene. Use Ob 2 for peasant, seafaring or physical tools (including improved weapons and simple ammunition); use Ob 3 for academic or craftsman tools (excluding books); and use Ob 4 for medical or musical tools (excluding herbs). Use a minor miracle must to obtain any other tools, including non-improvised weapons and complex ammunition. Multiple boons must be used to gain multiple effects in one scene. Aid— Ob 4. See BWG pg 524. ''Note that the 'wait and release' component of the Aid power may still be used but, just to be clear, you may not have more than one Aid 'stored' at any one time. '''Minor Miracle'— Ob 5. See BWG pg 525. (Slightly different from the usual Minor Miracle). Minor miracles constitutes all game-breaking, rules-bending, and fiction-altering effects; on about the same level as a 5 point die trait. Typically the effects of minor miracles only last for a single scene or conflict. At the discretion of the GM though (and usually only when the intent is valid), the miracle may have absolute success instead, or it could only last for a single exchange, volley, or action. The scale of the minor miracle is also at the discretion of the GM. Typically the effect will only affect a single target or the essence user themselves, but when appropriate it could affect a handful of people, the whole room, a crowd of people, or even the whole building. * Minor miracles are the go-to for replacing many of the more nuanced charms from the base Exalted game. Many examples are given in the exalted lifepaths sections, and they should help you to determine what constitutes a ‘minor miracle’ for the various exalt types. But don’t feel constrained by those examples. Feel free to make up something new on the spot too! Intercession— Ob 8. See BWG pg 525. This power can be interpreted as manifesting a so-called “Perfect Defense” that can negate all damage from a single source. If used in this way then it can be done instantaneously but failure causes immediate hesitation for a number of actions equal to the margin of failure (i.e. successes below the Ob). Major Miracle— Ob 10. See BWG pg 525. This is the big one. The stuff out of legend. Calling forth your patron god (or elemental dragon, neverborn, yozi, etc.) to manifest within your very anima and enact a single task and intent appropriate to their domain of influence. Regardless of success or failure, there will be consequences to such acts… Witness Me! Once an exalt reaches an Essence exponent of 10 they can opt to spend a Deeds point when they fail to perform a major miracle. If they do so, the test is treated as having succeeded but the character’s life is forfeit, and they are martyred. * In the context of the original Exalted material, powers of this level haven’t been seen properly since the First Age; there are very few who are even aware that exalts are capable of this. For examples from the books, look for charms with both “min scores” in the 4-5 range, or any that cost more than 10-15 "motes" to activate. Exalt-Type Powers The following channeling powers are only available to certain exalt-types: Blessing— Ob 3-9. (Dragon-Bloods Only) See BWG pg 524. (Slightly different from the usual Blessing). Dragon-Bloods were the soldiers of the primordial wars. Their ability to help others is widely renowned. Additionally, the dragon-blood may bless multiple people at once using the following modifiers: +1 Ob to affect a "fang" (up to 5 people), +2 Ob to affect a "scale" (up to 25 people), +3 Ob to affect a "talon" (up to 125 people), +4 Ob to affect a "dragon" (up to 625 people), or +5 Ob to affect a whole field force (up to 5 dragons), or +6 Ob to affect a whole legion (up to 25 dragons). * Dragon-Bloods cannot bless abilities that they do not themselves know, and they can’t raise the effective exponent in that ability above their own; also, they cannot bless emotional attributes. Curse— Ob 3. (Abyssals Only) See BWC pg 274. A curse may be removed with ‘Purification’ or by some other method, but not a simple Health test. Hinderance— Ob 4-6. (Lunars Only) See BWG pg 525. The Hinderance powers for Lunars are slightly thematically different between each caste are described in more detail in the Lunar Traits section. But each is more or less mechanically identical. The duration of Hinderance against immortals uses the standard rules, but it may last up to a scene against mortals. (You may also use the stature modifiers for Hinderance on BWC pg 41.) * In my own game, I give Hinderance an extra buff too, by saying that Ob 5 can affect a fang, and Ob 6 can affect a scale. Guidance— Ob 5. (Exigents Only) See BWG pg 525. Purification— Ob 5-6. (Solars Only) See BWG pg 525. Can bless an object, fix wyld taint, or sanctify a corpse in holy fire to ensure it does not return as a restless ghost (the flames don’t harm the living). Use Ob 6 to increase the scale to affect a small area, or burn a whole pile of corpses (i.e. Consecration). Inspiration— Ob 7. (Sidereals Only) See BWG pg 525. Caste Powers Each exalt caste has additional powers listed in their respective Lifepaths section that either always work as long as the character is conscious, activate when the character’s anima is flaring, or allows some fate expenditure for a special effect or Essence FoRK. Most also have a unique anima channeling power that is often on-par with the strength of a minor miracle, but typically has an Essence obstacle in the 3-4 range instead. Because these powers are already named (see below), they always grant a +1D bonus when tested. Names Names have power. If you give your channeling a cool or esoteric name in the heat of the moment then you may add a 1D advantage to the Essence test. If you think you're likely to use the channeling more than once, then write it down in a list somewhere (along with the Ob and what it does). * Note that the bonus dice for a name is separate from a Stunt die for a cool description. * Note also that all exalted caste channeling powers (above) are already named and so always grant a bonus dice for the test. Feel free to change the names if you don't like that ones that I gave them though. Domains & Subdomains The different exalt-types are each grouped under different "Domains", each with their own associations and thematic principles. Within those domains, the different castes are each further guided by their "Subdomains" (and their associations for additional thematic reference). In Chapter 3 you will see how these are laid out properly. Mechanically, they impose additional limits on the Essence mechanics. The rules of anima channelings above—as written—have assumed that the essence wielder is always attempting to perform channellings that are within their Domain and Subdomains: * When channeling outside of your Domain—such as attempting to use one of the suggested minor miracles of a completely different exalt-type—then apply a double Ob penalty to the test. * When channeling outside of your Subdomains—such as attempting to use one of the suggested minor miracles of another caste of the same exalt-type—then add a +1 Ob penalty to the test. : If an earth aspected dragon-blood said they wanted to carve stone with their fingers like wet clay, it would be an Ob 3 ‘Boon’ for Mason or Engraving (craftsman skills). A non-earth aspected dragon-blood could do the same thing but at Ob 4 instead. If a twilight caste solar tried it, it would take an Ob 6 test. And if any other solar caste, or any lunar caste, tried it, it would be Ob 7! : However, the ''flavour of the description matters a lot. If the Twilight instead said that they'd like to use the Engraving skill without tools, by letting purest daylight manifest between their fingertips like a plasmatorch, then it'd go back down to being Ob 3 again.'' Note that neither of these penalties increase the time taken to activate a power. They are usually imposed by the GM just before the roll is made, but after task and intent have been stated. Note also that, for the most part (and as per the example above), if the essence user is just mindful about how they describe the power they want, then the domain penalty should be seldom applied. Help Only essence wielders who share a subdomain appropriate to the Essence-related task at hand can help one another. Otherwise, if the essence user's only share a domain, but no appropriate subdomain, a linked Ritual test must be made instead. The obstacle is determined by the GM, but should usually be around Ob 2-4. The ritual always takes a few minutes though, so this can't be done during a conflict. : For example, a fire-aspect Dragon-Blood could help a dawn caste Solar perform a Melee related miracle; or a journeys cast Sidereal could help a midnight caste Abyssal to open-end the Survival skill. But if a night caste tries to help an eclipse as they try to Aid to their Accounting skill, an Ob 2 Ritual test may be required first. Consequences for Channeling When a character decides to use a channeling there are usually two options available as consequences (regardless of success or failure): Tax or Anima Flare. The controlling player decides which option they’d like, though the GM may veto the choice if he deems it appropriate. Tax The simplest option for essence wielders when using a channeling is to suppress and internalise their expended essence, resulting in a Tax test as per the rules for Sorcery (BWG pg 504) except that there are two kinds of Tax: * If the channeling you used was physical or spiritual then use a Forte-based Tax. * If the channeling you used was mental or social then use a Will-based Tax. Anima Flare Tax can be, well, taxing though. And particularly when attempting to use channeling powers in the Ob 5+ range, Tax can be damaging or fatal. Thus, a second option is available to essence wielders. One with sometimes far-further reaching consequences than the user may at first realise, but one that avoids internal damage. This is known as anima flare. The anima is a colourful and partially material manifestation of a character’s inner aura. The description of the anima is thematically directed by domain/ subdomains, but is ultimately determined by the controlling player. Some players like their anima to always manifest in the same way, and so write it down or draw a picture. Others prefer their anima to be more free-form, and make it up in the moment. Some are flashy, others are subtle. Regardless of how cosmetic they are, animas are always obvious to onlookers, revealing to them that you are a supernatural being. Additionally, almost all exalts have a ‘caste marking’, which is a symbol of one’s caste, that glows on the forehead or in the eyes when their anima flares. Some Dragon-Bloods also have ‘aspect markings’, which work in a similar way but are more elementally themed. If anima flare is chosen as the consequence for a channeling then it ‘ignites’ (and the caste markings shine) as soon as you test Essence, then once it has begun flaring it will continue to ‘burn’ until the end of a scene or conflict. Only night caste solars can attempt to actively ‘extinguish’ a burning anima flare, using their unique caste power (for which they must always Tax). Fear the Anima In mechanical terms, anima flare means that everyone who witnesses you, who is not currently participating in a conflict (since self-preservation always comes first) must take a Steel test for wonderment or fear with a +1 Ob penalty for being affected by magic. Those who are in a conflict will instead mark a steel test passively at an Ob equal to 1 plus your Essence exponent (with +2 Ob if your Essence is a shade lighter than theirs, or +3 Ob if it is two shades lighter). If multiple animas are flaring in the scene, then only mark the highest Ob. Once a character has seen your anima flare once, they will not test Steel again (or mark another passive test) until at least the next campaign. Artha for Anima Anima flare has other, further reaching, consequences too (discussed in the Advice for GMs section). The GM may award a player character up to one fate per session if manifesting their anima gets them into trouble, like an instinct. * If anima flare is chosen more than once per scene as a consequence of channeling then the GM also has free reign to start ramping up the unforeseen consequences. Extended Channelings This special third option is typically only allowed when time is not a constraint, but failing the channeling has interesting consequences of it’s own—usually due to context, and protection from ‘let it ride’—otherwise the GM should just say ‘yes’. If allowed, the channeling has no anima flare and no Tax either, but takes a number of hours equal to the obstacle of the power, and may have additional consequences decided by the GM. Extended channelings can be performed Quickly and Carefully as per the usual rules (BWG pg 29). When performing an extended channeling, the Meditation skill can be used to "centre" as a linked test for Essence. The Ob of the Meditiation test is equal to half the Ob of the upcoming Essence test (rounded up). Channeling in a Conflict Like Songs, Howls and Prayers, channellings do not cost actions during a Duel of Wits or Fight, but they do take time. The time taken to use a channelling is determined by the base obstacle: Low Ob (1-4) powers take 1 volley; Medium Ob (5-7) powers take 2 volleys, and; High Ob (8+) powers take 3 volleys. To keep the players honest, upon revealing actions for a volley, they must also announce if they are using any channelings before they are due to activate in any of the following volleys. You need not mention what the channeling does yet, only that you plan on using one. You cannot channel more than one power at once. : I want to use Aid on my Sword skill for an upcoming Strike action that I have planned in the third volley. Aid is base Ob 4, so it takes one volley to activate. Upon revealing our actions for the second volley I announce that I will be using a channeling during the third volley. Not Spoken Unlike prayers, channelings are not necessarily spoken (though feel free to dramatically yell the name of your channeling as you use it, if you really want to go for that shonen-anime feeling), so the same timing system may be applied to Duel of Wits too. Channelings cannot be combined with sorcery though, because the spell hangs in your anima while you cast it (see the sorcery section). Range and Cover During Range and Cover you must allocate an action to perform a channeling, and you may allocate actions as per the Aiming rules when channeling to gain bonus dice. Carefully or Hastily (Different from the usual rules). When an Essence channeling is performed Carefully during a conflict you may increase the number of volleys it takes to activate for bonus dice, up to a maximum of +3D. +1D ⇒ +1 Volley : I want 3 extra bonus dice for a Boon action. Boon would normally take one volley (since the base Ob is 2), but to get +3D for the test it’ll take four volleys now. Thus, I announce it in the first volley of the current exchange, and it’ll activate in the second volley of the next exchange. I don’t need to decide that far in advance what ability the Boon will be used for, only that I want a Boon. When an Essence channeling is performed Hastily you may decrease the number of volleys it takes to activate for bonus obstacle penalties, to a minimum of zero volleys (i.e. it activates on the turn you announce it). −1 Volley ⇒ +1 Ob : I need a miracle right now! A minor miracle would normally take two volleys (since the base Ob is 5), but I’m willing to bring that down to zero volleys because I’m in a real pinch. That brings the obstacle for the power up to 7, which is risky, but I’m feeling lucky! Channelings cannot be performed carefully and hastily. Bloody Essence When doing a bloody verses test, an essence wielder may squeeze in a single low Ob channelling power, or a medium Ob power performed hastily (+1 Ob), before the test to supplement a martial skill or stat, or to give them some other advantage. Choose before testing, as always, whether this causes tax or anima flare. Only Dragon-Bloods can substitute their Essence as the tested ability though, since their Anima Storm trait is the only component of exalted essence that normally causes physical harm. Doing this will always causes anima flare though. Additional Sources of Power In addition to Stunts, Help (from a character who shares an appropriate subdomain with you), linked Ritual tests (see the Faith section below), linked Meditation tests (during extended channellings), and working carefully, there are two other sources of bonus dice for Essence tests: Cults and Demesnes. Cults A cult is simply an Affiliation with an organisation that worships you on a regular basis, rated 1-3D (BWG pg 94). Like any Affiliation, the cult can be used to aid with Circles tests, but uniquely a cult may be used once-per-session to add bonus dice to an Essence test (or a Gossamer or Whispers test, if appropriate). To get a cult, you must also take an appropriate reputation. A patron need need not ever directly interact with their cult, so you do not have to take a relationship with the head cultist (as you should with an ordinary gang). However, when a patron calls on their reputation or affiliation to make circles test, the GM can invoke the Creepy Clause or the Mortal Enemy Clause (BWC pp 261-262) as failure consequences. Mechanically, from the patron’s point of view, cults just work. They are a daily source of extra Essence. But from the cultists point of view, they are collectively praying, making sacrifices, performing rituals, and so on, to generate those bonus dice for you (see the Faith section below for details). As such, cult must be maintained. Usually as part of a Resources maintenance test, or by using your miracles to actually answer their prayers every once in awhile; else they might lose faith… Faith On the topic of religion and faith, the Faithful trait is the sort of thing that some of the cultist will have. Their Faith is not an emotional attribute though, it simply makes the Ritual skill naturally open-ended when making prayer to the spirits that the cultist has faith in (hence the trait only costs 3 pts, not 5). A faithful cultist may make an Ob 6 Ritual test to ask for Guidance from their patron (BWG pg 525). On a more granular level, the Ritual skill can be used by anyone to draw the attention of a spirit or essence user by sending them prayers, or making a sacrifice, etc. If this is successful then the ritual grants bonus dice to the patron. The Ob is 1 plus twice that of the bonus dice to be given. For example, to send 2D you must make an Ob 5 Ritual test. Uniquely, Resources cash dice (taking the form of the sacrifice) can also be used to grant bonus dice for such Ritual tests. Gather Ye Faithful When cultists want to Help one another, a cultist with the Faithful trait must lead the test. Then they may get help from other faithful cultists, using Ritual, and additional bonus dice from Believers by the Join Us In Prayer rules (BWG pg 526). The Immaculate Order Cults are illegal and heretical in the eyes of the Immaculate Order. Dragon-Bloods of the Realm, therefore, cannot feasibly even maintain a 1D cult without risking prosecution. Out in the Threshold, it’s far easier to get away with a cult. The Immaculate Order, as a religion, is more of a way of life that promotes emulating the teachings of the paragons and lamas to achieved ancestral unity and enlightenment. Behind the scenes, the monks of the order dish out the prerequisite prayer to the gods of the Blessed Isle according to a strict calendar that keeps everything running smoothly. The order are keen to stomp out any unauthorised prayer, and to avoid pocket-cults, to stop the local gods from getting any big ideas about illicit worship. As such, all gods of the Realm may assume to have a 1-2D cult with the Immaculate Order. Though if they are celestial gods, they might also garner prayers from elsewhere too. Demesnes A demesne (pronounced: dɪ`meɪn) is a natural leyline of power weaves through the earth and culminates into a point until it spews up energy (usually essence) like geyser. They are places of power. And like the exalts and gods, and the essence they wield, demesnes are aspected towards certain domains. Mechanically, a demesne is a once-per-session 1-5D bonus to a single Essence test (or Gossamer or Whispers if the domain of the demesne is properly suited), and is similar to a cult, except: * It's property, costing: 10 rps = 1D, 25 rps = 2D, 50 rps = 3D, 100 rps = 4D, and 200 rps = 5D. * It's stationary. That is, you have to physically go to the place of power to gain the benefit. * Anyone can use it. A demesne can therefore be found in-game in the wilderness, or stolen from another character by taking over their territory. * When a demesne is used for Essence, Tax must be chosen as the consequence. If (and only if) the demesne is aligned with their domain, then the dice may also be added to help the Tax test. : For example, if a sidereal uses a 2D fire-aspected demesne, he gains +2D to his Ob 6 Essence test, but he must then also Tax at Ob 6, and without the bonus dice. Whereas if a fire aspect dragon-blood did the same, she would get +2D to both the Essence test and the Forte test. Manses A manse is the name given to a structure (usually a temple, fort, villa, palace, castle, etc.) that's been built on top of a demesne. It is bought separately, also as property (BWG pg 205). It is not necessary to have a manse in order to use a demesne, but having a big building-shaped lock on one usually means that other people can't just randomly use it. Manses also typically have ulterior functions, such as recharging artefacts, or powering automated defence systems (with a crude sort of electricity). The full details for designing manses are given in the Exalted rules, and are probably superfluous for the purpose of running most games of Exalted Wheel. That is, you'll have figure it out yourselves if you want to implement more detailed Manse rules. Hearthstones A hearthstone is a condensed nodule of crystallised essence that is grown by a manse over the course of several years. They too function like a demesne, except that they are gear (and they are portable), but using one for it's bonus dice will destroy it permanently ''(like a cash die for Essence/ Gossamer/ Whispers). Hearthstones are often put to far better use as the vessels of enchantments or for powering or recharging greater artefacts. Hearthstones make the perfect vessels for Imbuing effects for the Enchanting skill, for example. Growing a hearthstone ''requires a manse, the Starcraft skill (tested at an Ob equal to twice the die rating of the stone), and a number of months equal to the square of it's die-rating. This uses up 1-5 hours per day, but does not count as practise time. If you want to begin play with a hearthstone then you can buy one before play begins with rps. The price is 25% less than that of a demesne if you don't own a manse, and 50% less if you do.